Lo que siento por ti
by Herms Malfoy
Summary: Tatsuha piensa todo lo que ha vivido con su honey, como se enamoro de él y se unieron, pésimo Resumen UU Aunque prometo que es una buena historia


**Lo que siento por tí**

¿Cómo pudo pasar¿Qué siento por él¿Capricho¿Admiración?... ¿Amor? la verdad es que no se la respuesta, todo es tan confuso, lo vi por primera vez en la ceremonia de boda de mi hermana mayor… de eso ya hace prácticamente cinco años, en ese entonces yo cumplía los nueve años de edad… desde ese entonces él se convenio en mi Honey, mi dios...

Después de esa ceremonia, empecé a verle mas seguido, incluso iba de vez en cuando con mi cuñado para poder estar con él… él era mi obsesión… mi sueño, no podía quitármelo de la cabeza… empecé hacerme el enamorado con él, y él era muy cariñoso con migo, pero el tiempo pasó… su grupo se separo y el decidió irse a estados unidos a seguir con su carrera… cuando me entere de esa noticia me entristecí y estuve dos días sin querer ver a nadie… mi hermana se preocupo por mí… la actitud que tenia no era la que solía tener… normalmente era alegre, hiperactivo... pero después de la noticia, me volví callado y estuve sin ánimos una temporada, ella sabia lo que me pasaba, sabia que me había enamorado de él, de un hombre que me dobla… no… me duplica la edad… yo no quería hacer caso a ese sentimiento, mi padre siempre me había criado con la idea de que enamorarse de alguien del mismo sexo o mayor, era un crimen… que era un pecado, en mi caso eran dos pecados… me había enamorado de lo que mi padre me decía que no hiciera…

El día que se fue a estados unidos, estuve a primera fila para darle mi regalo de despedida y decirle que le esperaría y que seria su fan numero uno… y allí estaba él mirándome a los ojos… sonriendo feliz al verme animado como antes, sin pensárselo, se acerco a mi… me abrazo y me dijo que no me abandonaría y que estaría en contacto con migo… yo le creí… cuando le di mi regalo lo abrió todo emocionado y dio un grito al ver que un peluche en forma de conejo rosa… me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente, lo cual hico que yo me sonrojara, sin decir nada mas subió al avión despidiéndose de su tierra natal…

Pero…

¡Ese embustero me engaño¡Durante los dos años que estuvo fuera no me llamo, no me mando ninguna carta¡QUIERO ODIARLO! Pero no puedo… los dos años que estuve separado de él me di cuenta de que era único, que de verdad lo amaba… pero no solo fue eso… cuando vino de nuevo a Japón ¡Ni siquiera se acordaba de mi¿Dónde esta ahora la frase de: no te olvidare!

¡ESTOY CIEN POR CIEN SEGURO DE QUE SE OLVIDO DE MI NADA MAS SUVIR AL AVION!

… pero hubo algo que me sorprendió, llevaba con el a Kumagoro, el peluche que yo le regale, eso me sorprendió, cuando me auto-convenenci de que no valía la pena amargarse la vida, intente estar todo el rato con el, aunque solo fuera para jugar con el peluche y con Shuichi, el reciente pareja de mi hermano…

Pero no lo puedo soportar mas… quiero que lo que siento por el desaparezca… quiero olvidarle a él…

¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme justamente de él¿Por que tuvo que ser Ryuichi Sakuma el que me hiciera soñar despierto?

Ahora me encuentro aquí, en una plaza… mirando hacia el horizonte, pensando como comportarme la próxima vez que le vea… es tan difícil crear una mascara invisible, para que la persona a la cual amas no se entere de ese sentimiento y con eso alegase de tu vida…

"Ryuichi – Suspiro pronunciando su nombre

"¿Qué? – Una voz detrás mío me sobresalta… esa voz la conozco… Ryuichi esta detrás de mi…

Me quedo en blanco y no se como comportarme en esos momentos… una parte de mi me dice que sonría y le de la razón a lo primero que diga, aunque sea bañarnos a la fuente de la plaza en esos momentos… otra voz me dice que me tire encima suyo, le bese y poder acaríciale todo lo que pueda… pero otra me dice que huya, que no estoy en condiciones emocionales para permanecer a su lado¿A cualas de las tres hago caso?

Antes de poder decidir que opción escoger, algo acaricia mis labios… abro los ojos a mas no poder y me sorprendo verle a él acercando sus labios a los míos mientras cierra los ojos… Antes de unirlos por completo, escucho las palabras que he deseado toda la vida escuchar.

"Tatsu-Chan, nunca te he olvidado, siempre te he amado pero tenia miedo a ser rechazado por ti, pero me he dado cuenta de que soy correspondido…

Después de eso frase solo recuerdo suspiros, caricias, besos y un placer inolvidable

Este es un día que no olvidare jamás, el día en el que mi Honey se me declaro

* * *

Kyaaaa! Es la primera vez que escribo algo "serio sobre esta pareja" XD 

Espero que os haya gustado

Atte

Herms Malfoy


End file.
